


Prince

by Red_Box



Category: Rudolf (musical), Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Disney References, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Charming prince Rudolf
Kudos: 5





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haissitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissitall/gifts).



> (swallow is a reference to fairy tale about The Happy Prince...)  
> 

[ ](https://imgur.com/8TXM53b)

http://fav.me/ddqd8e2

_singing in the garden... like in a classic Disney cartoon..._


End file.
